


Sunshine Boy

by mimimouse211



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, i think this counts as a meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimouse211/pseuds/mimimouse211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another stucky coffeeshop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never written a fanfic before and i honestly don't know why i wrote this but i'm posting it before i delete it for good and i'm probably gonna delete it later because i don't know what i'm doing i'm sorry and sorry for rambling  
> if you read it then thank you!!  
> also i suck at titles  
> Translation into 中文 available: [阳光先生](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6019894) by [Pearlson613](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6019894)

The moment Bucky stepped out of his apartment he was hit with regret in the form of a -30 degree windchill. "Stupid winter," Bucky muttered to himself, "stupid coffeeshop with their stupid good hot chocolate."

After about 10 steps, Bucky debated whether or not this hot chocolate was worth the 3 block walk in the frozen wasteland that is Brooklyn at the moment. The smart part of Bucky's mind said no, it was not worth it, but unfortunately for Bucky he was weak when it came to hot chocolate. Sighing, Bucky put his hands in his pockets and continued his journey.

When the coffeeshop finally came into view, Bucky let out a squeal of delight and hauled ass to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by dirty looks from some people in the coffeeshop who didn't appreciate him letting in the cold air. He ducked his head and let the door close behind him while shaking some snow off of his shoes before getting in line.

Bucky looked up and was shocked by the sight in front of him. A blond man about half a head taller than Bucky, who was a proud 5'9, was standing in front of him. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him, at least no way for Bucky's vocabulary. It was like being faced with a god. If life was a cartoon, Bucky's jaw would be on the floor. The man walked up to the counter to order and greeted the barista with a smile. It was like sunshine. It was bright and warm and was probably the one thing giving Bucky life at that moment (though he would never admit to thinking that). Sunshine Boy put three bucks in the tip jar and thanked the barista then moved towards the end of the counter. Bucky, still flustered, stumbled his way up to the counter and ordered his well-deserved hot chocolate.

When Bucky shuffled over to wait for his drink as well, Sunshine Boy gave him a friendly smile which Bucky returned (although he struggled to do so, seeing as he was now making eye contact with this god). Bucky was trying to work up the courage to say something to woo Sunshine Boy when the barista called out, "Grande black coffee!" and Sunshine Boy turned to take his drink. He turned around to leave and Bucky, panicking, blurted, "I think your face is cute!"

Bucky slapped his hand over his mouth. _Not as smooth as I was aiming for. Not even close. Nice job, Barnes._

Sunshine Boy raised his eyebrows slightly and let out a soft chuckle. "I was actually thinking the same about yours."

Bucky was stunned. _Did he actually just say that? Or did my embarrassment finally kill me and I've somehow gone to heaven?_

"Oh. I, uh, well, um, I mean, uh, thank you," Bucky mumbled and raked through his hair with the hand that had been previously covering his traitorous mouth. _Brilliant. Sunshine Boy won't be able to resist my eloquent self._ Hoping to mend the situation, Bucky sighed and added, "I usually have better speaking skills than this."

Sunshine Boy let out another chuckle and opened his mouth to say something when the barista called out Bucky's drink. Realizing he was kind of gawking at Sunshine Boy, Bucky blushed and grabbed his drink, trying to compose himself.

"So, uh," Bucky mumbled at the same time Sunshine Boy said, "Maybe-"

Bucky let out a nervous laugh and gestured at an ever-smiling Sunshine Boy to continue.

"Maybe we could drink these together and you could show me those speaking skills of yours," Sunshine Boy suggested with playful look in his eyes and a smile that made Bucky weak at the knees.

Laughing again, Bucky nodded and said, "I'd like that. I'm Bucky, by the way."

"Steve," Sunshine Boy replied. _Steve._

Steve gestured to a nearby table and they both took their seats. "Prepare to be impressed by my speaking skills," Bucky joked, but fully intended to be smooth this time.

"I'm all ears," Steve replied playfully.

\---

If Bucky set Steve's contact name as Sunshine Steve in his phone when they parted ways after six hours of Bucky learning he will never be as smooth as Steve, well, no one had to know.

 

 

 


End file.
